


Соблазнение-3 (05/04/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "17) Соблазнение: Я напишу о том, как мой персонаж пытается соблазнить вашего, или наоборот. - Тара"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблазнение-3 (05/04/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Соблазнение-3  
> Размер: 64 слова  
> Фандом: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Кэтрин Пирс/Тара Маклей  
> Категория: фемслэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "17) Соблазнение: Я напишу о том, как мой персонаж пытается соблазнить вашего, или наоборот. - Тара"

Все просто - узнать ее колледж, полдня слежки, найти ее в кафе. Пролить на нее кофе, извиниться, улыбнуться, закусить губу и взглянуть из-под ресниц. Сесть рядом и притворяться, притворяться, притворяться. Словно случайно выронить книгу и залиться румянцем. "Ведьмы, нет, не верю. Наверное. Я не знаю. Но было бы здорово, правда?". Кэтрин умеет получать свое. И Беннетт - не единственные ведьмы, которые могут ей помочь.


End file.
